robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Him, He, That, Who?...
Most of the time, Roblox seems to be full of random crap put together. Either it being Oder's or Hackers but I recall one day an odd appearance, I was boringly searching random games on Roblox when suddenly, an odd game showed up... It seemed to be a Roleplay server though not as popular as any other we might know ( like adopt and raise a baby, or meep city or even those fnaf roleplay were crazy ass people hang out) it seemed to have a rather attractive picture on the title, when I clicked on the link, the description mentioned "Fredbears" I suddenly recalled hating those kind of games so I almost decided to leave and do something else, however curiosity got the better of me... The title read... Happy Creepers Pizza Palace...( Obviously I immediately related it to Minecraft) I clicked the play button and waited for the game to load, when the game loaded I immediately was blasted with John Coltrane's "My favorite Things" after lowering the volume just a little bit I started exploring around... All I saw were a three badly scripted cars a small park and Fredbears, I started getting bored and decided to leave the game, but something caught my eye, a very big campsite was behind the Fredbears building and it was relatively easy to access, I looked east to the camp and saw an alley way with loads of graffiti everywhere I went deeper inside and that's when I saw it, A dead body Loads chunks of blood everywhere there was a knife stuck on the wall and it was holding a piece of paper with the words "Don't look at it or it will take you" I thought it was just a prank of a fan of Slender, but then another I saw another alley and in it an odd tall man standing in a corner the floor he walked in was bloody, words were written in blood on a wall and he smelled of corpses, dust and dirt. It was obvious he wasn't human, he looked at me, and smiled showing of lines of rotting teeth both yellow and black. He stood there... watching... at that point his looks were so unnerving I left the game... and never came back... I was able to get in touch with the creator pointing out he had no idea that thing was even added into the game, it was pretty clear someone hacked the game, then again... why would it leave other structures intact?... I investigated about the dead body I found and apparently it was owned by a former Roblox player who sadly passed away in 2009... leaving only his old profile... But the thing I saw... It was unspeakable... almost real like... its smile is engraved in my head when I sleep... I wake up with the smell of rotting and moisture in my neck... as if it was watching over me.. Please note this game is real you can check it on the link down here: